


A New Problem

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry understands that some problems are worse than others.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Harry understands that some problems are worse than others.

**Title:** A New Problem  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #55: Problem  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry understands that some problems are worse than others.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A New Problem

~

“...that’s it,” Harry concluded.

“You like Snape.” Hermione didn’t seem surprised.

“I more than _like_ him,” Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled. “Quite a problem.”

“I know!” Harry’s head hit the bar.

“Tell him.”

Harry groaned. “I can’t--”

“Why not, brat?”

Harry jumped. “Severus?”

“You ‘more than like me’?” Severus dragged Harry off the barstool. “When were you planning to tell me?”

“I--”

Severus snogged Harry and when they separated, Harry was flushed and panting. “You have a new problem,” Severus purred. “Your friends are about to see far less of you.”

As they Apparated away, Harry thought he could handle that.

~


End file.
